Winter Days
by The Digital Typhoon
Summary: After her relationship with Matt falls apart, Sora discovers her feelings for Tai, the only problem is Tai has moved on to another girl. Taiora, with one very vague Sorato flashback, and Tai/OC at the start.
1. Sora's Sadness

DT: Real quick " is out load, ' is thought, and _**Italics**_are a flash back, and everything in a flashback is something someone said, no mood or motion in the actual scene is included.

--

Winter Days

Chapter one: Sora's Sadness

Sora Takenouchi sat on a bench as snow slowly fell around her, her face buried in her hands, her heart broken in two. Not more than an hour ago Tai Kamiya, the love of her life, had told her that he loved another girl, some tramp from his math class.

'I shouldn't hate her, it's my fault after all. I chose Matt over Tai but we turned out to be a lousy couple, now Tai had moved on.' Sora thought

_**Come on Matt**_

_**No Sora, I'm not going to.**_

_**Come on Matt, just this once**_

_**I said no, now drop it.**_

_**Pleeeease.**_

_**Sora, Quit it, I'm not Tai!**_

'That was our last argument. We broke up the next day to preserve what was left of our friendship; it was a mutual breakup. We had only been together for a month. Kari told me that Tai took Matt and me real hard at first, she wasn't too happy with my choice herself, but Tai was strong and pulled through. He's stronger than me; I don't think this hurt will ever go away.'

_**Hey Sora, I've got big news!**_

_**Really Tai? What's up?**_

_**It's about a girl**_

_**A girl you like?**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**Who is she?**_

_**Hiroko from my math class.**_

_**Oh... That's great Tai!**_

"I'm so stupid."

"No you're not" Said a familiar voice

Sora looked up and saw Kari Kamiya standing in front of her (bet you thought it was Tai) "Hey Kari" Sora said

Kari frowned and said "Sora, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Sora lied "Nothing at all."

"Don't lie to me Sora, you've been crying, I can see it." Kari said then involuntarily shuddered

"Cold?" Sora asked

"No" Kari said

"Now you're lying." Sora said.

"Fine, I'm cold, but that doesn't matter right now. Right now you need to tell me what's bothering you." Kari said

"You shouldn't be outside if you're cold" Sora said trying to get Kari on a different subject.

"You're right, I'll go inside" Sora cheered herself internally but stopped when Kari said "and you're coming with me."

Sora was about to protest when Kari grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. "Come on." She said, when Sora didn't budge she sighed grabbed her arm and pulled her along towards her apartment. (Kari has had to compete with Tai all her life so she's strong, and the icy/ snowy pavement helps)

When Sora figured out where she aimed to go she said "Kari wait, not your apartment please, I'll go inside and talk with you, but please let's go to my place instead."

Kari looked back at Sora with a raised eyebrow and said "no tricks?" (Tai had also made her cautious against trickery)

"Promise" Sora said with her free hand over her heart.

Kari released her and they walked to Sora's house. Once inside Sora was relieved to find her mother was not home. Both girls took off their heavy jackets and snow boots and left them by the door, leaving Sora in a maroon wool turtleneck sweater and dark blue jeans and Kari in a pink hooded sweatshirt and pants (the same pair from "A Very Digi Christmas"((if the colors clash or whatever my bad, it looked good in my head.)) ) . Kari went into the living room and Sora set some water to boil, when the kettle whistled she took it off and made two mugs of hot chocolate. Sora took them into the living room and handed one to Kari, who had just turned on the Electric Fireplace.

Kari sipped her hot chocolate and brought it away from her lips then said "So what's going on Sora?"

Sora set her mug on a coaster on the table in front of her, her face displaying her grief openly. "It's your brother."

"Tai? What'd he do this time?" Kari said

"It's not his fault, it's mine." Sora said

"Sora, we both know it's almost always Tai's fault." Kari said

"Not this time, trust me." Sora said

"I wouldn't have to if you tell me what's got you upset." Kari said

"Tai's got a crush on some girl in his math class." Sora said

When Kari stayed silent Sora continued. "Kari, do you remember when Tai asked me to Matt's concert and I said no?"

"Yeah, Tai was broken up about it for weeks." Kari said

"And you know how Matt and I broke up a month later."

"Yeah, where are you going with this Sora?" Kari asked

"Do you know why we broke up?" Sora asked

"No, neither of you ever told me." Kari said

"It's because I was treating him like Tai, I thought I was treating him like I should treat a boyfriend, but it was how I treat Tai." Sora said

"Playful anger, fake vengeance (IE: "well if you're so sorry then take me to dinner Tuesday night" The guy probably wants to anyway) and stupid games. Sora, that is how you treat a boyfriend, just not Matt." Kari said

"I know, and when I figured that out, I figured out I liked Tai all along. I was going to tell him, I really was, but for one reason or another I never did. Now he likes someone else, suppose its karma." Sora said

Kari set her mug down as well and sat next to Sora then said "Don't talk like that. You made the wrong choice before, but if anything you are supposed to fix it now. Make Tai see that he still loves you."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Sora asked

"You know how they saying, "The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach?" Kari said

"Yeah." Sora said

"Well if that's true then Tai is the manliest man in the world." Kari laughed

Sora didn't laugh but smiled weakly and said "Thanks Kari."

"I'll help you cook if you want." Kari offered

"Thanks, but this is something I should do on my own, besides I think it's time I make good on a promise I made to Tai anyway." Sora said standing up.

Kari stood up too and checked her watch "Sorry Sora, I've got to go. My mom expected me home half an hour ago."

Kari left and Sora walked into the kitchen and began to cook her special treat for Tai.

_**At least you could leave us the cookies**_

_**Tell you what; I'll make some special ones for you**_

_**I'll be waiting, Thanks**_

Sora was tired and covered in flour, but she was done. The cookies were done and wrapped, and the kitchen was clean. Sora took her intricate package into her room and set it gently on her desk. She then took a shower and went to bed.

When Sora woke up the next day she found that she had a test message from Tai. It read "Kari told me that you had something to talk to me about. What's up?"

She replied "I'll tell you face to face. Meet me at our spot at 6:00"

Sora spent the rest of the day preparing, and when it was 5:40 she departed for the park, cookies in hand.

When Sora got to the spot where she and Tai would normally meet, she sat on a nearby Picnic table that was now covered in snow. A short time later Tai arrived and greeted her.

"So you said you'd talk to me here. What's going on?" Tai said after Sora returned his greeting.

"I wanted to apologize for making you wait so long." Sora said

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked

Sora handed him the package and said "I told you I'd make you some special ones."

Tai opened his gift and saw several cookies with Orange Icing on top that formed the Crest of Courage, or a crude likeness of Agumon's head.

"Wow, Thanks a lot Sora!" Tai said

"There's something else too." Sora said

"What is it?" Tai asked taking a bite out of one of the cookies.

"It's about what I said at matt's concert." Sora said

"Oh that." Tai said putting the cookie back in the bag.

"I wanted to apologize for that too. I made a stupid decision, and I hurt you." Sora said

"It's ok." Tai said "I would never ask you to go against your heart to make me happy" Tai said

"That's just it Tai. I wouldn't have." Sora said "I should have chosen you, and after Matt and I broke up I realized that you were the one I liked, not him."

"Sora I… I can't" Tai said

"I know, I'd never ask you to go against your heart either." Sora said

Sora stood up and began to walk away just as Tai was getting out of ear shot, she said "I love you Tai Kamiya."


	2. Tai's Confusion

DT: just like before " is out load, ' is thought, and _**Italics **_are a flash back, and everything in a flashback is something someone said, no mood or motion in the actual scene is included. New thing in this chapter, if it's "_**like this**_" it's being said in present time and in a flash back at the same time.

--

Winter Days

Chapter two: Tai's confusion

Tai walked into his apartment still shocked by what Sora had told him. He took off his cold weather gear and began to walk to the food cupboard as his sister walked out.

She spotted the package in his hands and said "So…"

"What?" Tai asked, just beginning to come out of his daze.

"What's in the bag?" Kari asked

"Cookies" Tai said as he put in them on a shelf then marked it with a "do not eat" label so no one else would touch them.

"What did Sora want to say?" Kari asked

"You know as well as I do Kar." Tai said as he walked to his room

"Humor me then." Kari said

"She said that she shouldn't have chosen Matt when she did, she said that after their breakup that she discovered feelings for me." Tai said as he laid down on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

"So, what did you say?" Kari asked

"I said 'I'm sorry, I can't'" Tai said

"What?" Kari exclaimed "But Tai, what about your feeling for Sora?"

"I told you that I'm over her, it took so long, and it hurt so much that I'm not sure if I want to go back and see if we'd make a good couple." Tai said

"You're afraid of getting hurt?' Kari asked

"I'm not afraid, I just don't want to, and I don't want to risk our friendship over something like this." Tai said.

"Like it or not, Tai, your friendship has already been risked." Kari said "You risked it when you asked Sora to the concert, and she risked it when she told you how she feels."

"So why risk it again?" Tai said

"Because it's already been lost, in one form or another," Kari said, "Thing can never go back to the way they were Tai, not after everything that's been said"

Tai said nothing, he just rolled over and stared at the wall. Frustrated, Kari left the room.

Little did Kari know that Tai wasn't afraid, nor was he being stubborn about it, he was confused. His feelings for Sora were something he buried so deep that with them surfacing again, and with them conflicting with his feelings for Hiroko, he was hopelessly confused. Tai didn't move for hours, until he passed into an unwilling sleep, torn with dreams about the two girls he felt for.

The next day he rose and went about his morning business silently. Just as he was about to leave, Kari walked into the living room.

She yawned and said "Morning Tai"

Tai opened the door and Said "Morning Kari, see you later"

As Tai walked, he dreaded each step more and more. He couldn't decide what he should do about his problem. He didn't want to continue his pursuit of Hiroko if he was going to end up with Sora, but he didn't want to stop pursuing her if she was the one he was to be with at the end of all this. As the school got closer and closer, Tai quickly decided that he'd be friendly to Hiroko, but not send the signals he had been the past week.

As Tai walked through the halls he spotted Sora, she spotted him at the same time and for a moment their eyes locked, Tai smiled at her and she smiled back before he walked away. He went to his locker and grabbed his math book, then went to class.

Tai sat down and Hiroko walked over and took her seat next to his.

"Hey Tai" She said

_**Hey! Tai!**_

"Huh?" Tai replied

"What did you think of that poster the school hung out front?." she asked

_**Ouch. You're supposed to use your head for headers, Tai, not your cheek.**_

"I didn't see it" Tai answered flatly

"Did you get your homework done?" she asked

_**I was trying to warn you**_

"Didn't do a very good job" Tai said.

"Jeez Tai, at this rate you'll fail." She said

_**Come on Tai, Me yelling isn't enough to distract you to the point where you'd get hit like that**_

Tai just shrugged and said "Meh"

"Something wrong Tai?" Hiroko asked

_**Don't just shrug Tai. Is something wrong?**_

"No, it's nothing" Tai lied

"Come on Tai" Hiroko said "_**you can tell me anything**_"

At that very moment, Tai understood everything.

"No," he said "I'm sorry, but I can't"

"Oh… umm… sorry." She said

"No, I'm sorry, I've been leading you on all this time, but my heart belongs to someone else." Tai said "I hope we can still be friends though"

"Oh! So that's what's wrong." She said "Well that's fine, to be honest, I never thought of you like that. Yeah, we can still be friends."

At that moment, the teacher walked into the classroom and all conversations stopped. When the bell to leave rang Hiroko asked him "So who is it?"

"Huh?" Tai asked

"This girl you like, who is it? Maybe I can help." She said

Tai thought for a moment. 'Telling her wouldn't hurt; I'm going to tell Sora soon anyway.'

"Sora Takenouchi" Tai said

"Well don't look now Romeo, but she's walking this way." Hiroko said

Tai looked up and saw Sora walking his way. He quickly tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind.

Hiroko tapped him on the shoulder and whispered "Just speak from your heart."

Corny as it was, Tai had no better option so he decided to heed her advice. The moment Sora passed him he began walking with her. "Hey Sora."

"Tai! What's going on?" Sora asked

"I just wanted to thank you again for the cookies." Tai said

"Your welcome." Sora said

"And about the other thing you told me yesterday." Tai said

"Wha- what about it?" Sora asked clearly nervous

"I want to talk about it with you after school. Coco at my place?" Tai asked

"Uh… sure." Sora said

Tai broke off their walk and proceeded to his second class of the day.

When school got out, Tai and Sora walked back to his apartment. Tai kept the conversation topics casual, and when they got to they're destination, Tai made them both hot coco. A mug in each hand Tai walked into his living room where Sora waited.

Tai handed her one mug and sat down with the other. She thanked him and he said "I've been thinking a lot about what you said yesterday."

Sora was silent and Tai continued "And I've made a decision. If you are willing to risk everything and tell me, then I'm willing to risk it all too."

"What do you mean Tai?" Sora asked

Tai chuckled and said "I'm asking you out Sora."

True shock covered Sora's face "Tai… yes…"

Tai smiled and sat next to her. She too smiled the first true smile since Tai had told her about Hiroko. She laid her head on his shoulder and Tai put his arm around her, and they sat together sipping on Coco as snow fell gently outside. For the first time since Matt's concert Tai and Sora were truly happy.

--

--

DT: I don't own Digimon. There, disclaimer done, now I can move on to more important things. I hope you enjoyed this, it's a little more serious than most of my fics, but I like it all the same. I was really in a wintery snow mood when I started this, and I've still got a month before I should really start on my Christmas fic. So now that I've gotten that out of my system, I really think I'll work on "The Goggles and the Hat… Again?" The sequel to "A Whistle to Wake you". Lastly, I really want some god damn Hot Coco, can you tell?


	3. Snowy Day Surprise

Winter Days

Chapter Three: Snowy day surprise

Tai trudged through the snow as he walked towards his girlfriend's, Sora's, house. After the confusion the pair had gone through it felt so unreal for Tai to be able to call her that. The two had spent the last year in a perpetual state of bliss. Not a day went by that they weren't together, and not a day went by that Tai fell in love with her all over again.

Tai arrived at the Takenouchi's apartment building as snow gently began to fall. He continued up to their apartment and when he arrived he nearly slipped on the ice that had gathered just outside their door he grabbed onto the door frame to help balance.

Tai knocked on the door and Sora's mother answered, as soon as she saw Tai saw her expression change; her eyes narrowed and she glared at Tai with a kind of pure hatred that he had never felt before. She slammed the door and Tai was barely able to move his fingers in time to avoid having them crushed.

Confusion swam through Tai's mind. Sora's mother had always been very kind to him, even when she had caught Sora and him making out in Sora's room, she merely closed the door and said nothing. Tai took out his cell phone and sent Sora a message that read "Hey Sora, could you come let me in? Your mom slammed the door on me for some reason."

A few seconds later Sora opened the door looking very pale a small stick in her hands. "What's going on?" Tai asked "Your Mom was-"

"Tai" Sora interrupted "I'm pregnant."

Tai lost his traction and slipped on the ice, a loud crack emitting from the ice where his head hit it. Tai blacked out, half from shock and half from blunt force trauma.

Tai opened his eyes and found himself lying on Sora's couch, he sat up and found Sora sitting a couple of feet away. "Sora, please tell me that was all a dream and you're not really pregnant."

"It wasn't and I am..." Sora said

"Gah! How did this happen! We used protection!" Tai hollered

"Bad luck?" Sora said

"The worst" Tai moaned

Silence fell between the two for a while until Tai broke it. "I suppose your dad is going to kill me."

"Mom told me that all he said is 'At least they graduated before this happened' so it's still iffy." Sora said

"Great, he'll let my parents have the honor…" Tai mumbled "Where all the evil Digimon failed they'll succeeded. "

Sora began to chuckle and Tai followed suit. Soon both of them were laughing so hard tears were streaming down their face, no longer at Tai's joke but at their rotten luck, and the entire situation they had found themselves in. Eventually their laughter faded back into chuckles then stopped entirely. Silence fell between them that remained unbroken until Tai asked the question they were both thinking, "Should we keep it?"

"I don't know…" Sora said "On one hand you're the only one whose baby I'd ever want to have, and I know you'd be a great dad, but on the other, are we really ready for something like this? We only just graduated from high school last spring…"

"Not to mention the kid would… never mind" Tai said

"What?" Sora said

"It's not important, just a small problem. I'll take care of it." Tai said

"Tai we're in this together, you don't have to hide anything" Sora said

"This is something that I need to keep a secret for now. Trust me, you'll know soon enough." Tai said

"Fine" Sora said, not really in the mood to argue with Tai at the moment "So what's the decision?"

"Why are you asking me? You should have the final say; it's your body after all." Tai said

"I know, but I trusted you with my life in the Digital World, and now I'm going to trust you with this too." Sora said

"Ok, then I say we keep it." Tai said

Sora smiled and said "I was hoping you'd say that."

Tai stood up and said, "Well, I had better go tell my parents and the others."

"I'll handle some of them." Sora said

"How do you want to split it up?" Tai asked

"You call Davis, Matt, TK, Cody, Ken," Sora said

"And you call Mimi, Yolei, Izzy, and Joe." Tai finished

"Do I _have_ to call Mimi?" Sora asked

"Trade you Davis for Mimi." Tai said

"Deal" Sora said

Tai chuckled then leaned in and kissed her and whispered "I love you."

Sora smiled and kissed him on the cheek and said "You too."

Tai left the apartment but didn't walk home right away; there was a very important stop he needed to make first.

His wallet, and most of his bank account empty, Tai walked home to face the music.

It was beginning to get dark as Tai arrived at his apartment. When he opened the door he found his mom cooking and his dad watching TV, Kari was probably in her room. He walked in, took off his shoes, and checked Kari's room.

Bingo

"Ok, Tk. See you then. You too." Kari said into her phone with a small blush on her face

"You too?" Tai said

Kari nearly jumped out of her skin and said "I… err… I mean…"

"Forget it" Tai said "I need to talk to you."

"Ok" Kari said curious why he let her off the hook so easily.

Tai walked into her room and closed the door behind him. "I need to tell you something, but first you need to promise that you won't freak out and yell when I do, ok?  
"Ok I promise" Kari said

Tai sighed and said "Sora's pregnant."

Kari's eyes widened and she clapped her hands over her mouth to prevent her from screaming, after a moment she said "Sora's what?" in a hiss like whisper after removing her hands from her mouth.

"Pregnant." Tai said "We did _it _a while ago and now she's pregnant."

"Why didn't you use a condom!?" Kari hissed again

"We did." Tai said

"Then how?" Kari said

Tai shrugged and said "Sora and I talked and decided to keep it."

Kari's eyes widened more and she said "You're going to be a dad? I'm going to be an aunt?"

"Yeah." Tai said "Listen, I told you first so you could help back me up when I tell Mom and Dad."

Kari smiled and she cheered "I'm going to be an aunt!"

Tai couldn't help but grin at his sister's exuberance. "Yes you will, so will you help me with Mom and Dad?" Tai asked

"Only if I get you be Aunty Kari." Kari said

"Aunty?" Tai chuckled "Whatever makes you happy Kar."

Kari cheered again and said "So when are you going to tell them?"

"Now." Tai said "Come on."

Tai walked into the living room with Kari following him. He walked up to his Dad and said "Dad, I need to talk to you and Mom."

"What about, Tai?" His mother asked from the kitchen

"You might want to sit down" Kari said

"Uh-oh, what's going on?" Tai's father asked as he turned off the TV and his wife washed her hands and sat next to him.

Tai took a deep breath and said, "Mom, Dad. I got Sora pregnant."

"Well…." Mr. Kamiya said "I'm glad I'm sitting down…"he paused for a moment then said "So what are you going to do?"

"We're going to keep it, and that's not all." Tai said everyone was silent and watched Tai "I've decided to ask Sora to marry me."

Tai's father leaned forward with his forearms resting on his thighs and said "Are you sure you're ready? Are you sure you're asking her because you love her and not just because she's pregnant?"  
"I'm sure." Tai said

"But you're only children!" Mrs. Kamiya argued

"No they're not" Kari said "Sure they're young, but all of us matured so much when we were in the Digital World."

"Not that place again!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled

"Honey, that's enough." Mr. Kamiya said "Kari's right, Tai stopped being a child when he saved the world. He's a man now, and I trust that he's ready for this."

Mrs. Kamiya began crying onto her husband shoulder and she said "But he's my little boy!"

Tai walked over and sat by his mother with a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry mom, but I need to go to the people who need me most, Sora can't raise a child alone, and I want to be there for my kid. I will never stop being your little boy, you know that."

Mrs. Kamiya turned and pulled Tai into a hug. "I'll always be here if you need me" she said

Tai smiled and said "Thanks mom."

The next day Tai woke up and got dressed. He grabbed the ring and thought to himself 'today's the day.'

Tai put on his blue headband and grabbed his coat as he walked out the door. He arrived at the Takenouchi apartment a short time later, and he knocked on the door. Once again Sora's mother answered the door and said "Hello Taichi. What do you want here?"

"I need to talk to Sora." Tai said deciding to ignore the woman's extremely cold tone.

"Why?" the woman shrieked "You've already messed things up enough! Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Don't blame Tai" Came Sora's voice from behind her mother "We did everything to avoid this, we used every kind of protection we could."

"But you wouldn't be pregnant if he could just keep it in his pants!" she yelled

"I chose it that night too; it's as much my fault as Tai's." Sora said Sora's mother opened her mouth to continue but Sora interrupted her "Com on Tai, let's go somewhere else."

Tai nodded as Sora walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind her. "Your mom really hates me now doesn't she?"

"No Tai, she doesn't hate you. She's just upset right now and it will take her a while before she's cooled down." Sora said

The pair was now down on the sidewalk that ran parallel to the road. They crossed the road and entered the park that was now hidden beneath a layer of snow. They kept walking until Tai stopped on a bridge that hung over a frozen stream. "Sora, do you remember yesterday when I was talking about a problem with us keeping the kid that I said I'd solve?"

"Yeah." Sora said

"The problem is that as of now, the kid would be born a bastard." Tai said

"Yeah" Sora said biting her thumb "It would… But you said you were going to solve it, how are you…" Tai got down on one knee and took Sora's hand in his own and heard her mumble "Oh my god…"

Tai took the ring he had bought the previous day out of his pocket and opened the box to display it to Sora then spoke the question she knew he was going to "Sora, will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in Sora's eyes and began streaming down her face as she turned away from Tai "You… You're just asking me because I'm pregnant and you want to help me save face… Not like this Tai… please not like this…"

Tai stood up and said "You're wrong Sora. I'll admit that you being pregnant made me think about it. But when I talked to my dad about this he asked me why I was going to propose to you. I thought about it and it is because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care if that test was wrong or not, I'll still want to marry you, nothing will change that."

Tears continued to fall but Sora smiled as they did she turned around and said "Ask me again."

Tai smiled and got back down on one knee "Sora, will you marry me?"

"Yes" Sora said

Tai slipped the ring on her finger and wrapped his arms around her as they locked lips, and even as snow began to fall anew they knew that nothing could ever tear them apart.

--

DT: I'm going to stop here. If I keep going the quality will begin to decline and this story will end up bad. If you want more tell me and I'll do my best. Though I'm going to be honest here, I didn't even intend for there to be a chapter three when I wrote the first two. I was going to leave it at that and be done with it. However because so many people seemed to want it, I decided to continue, and so long as the audience continues to desire more, I will do my best to provide, and until I'm told to stop I won't put a completed label on it. So The Digital Typhoon doesn't own Digimon and you should review.


	4. Bonus Chapter:1

Winter Days

Bonus chapter: The Calls

The phone shrilling rang in the Ishida household as Matt franticly searched through piles of still undone laundry before finding the phone in his guitar case of all places, just before its last ring.

"Hello, Ishida residence, Matt speaking."

"Hey Matt, it's Tai."

"Oh, hey Tai. What's up?" Matt asked

"Um…" Tai said uncomfortably

Slightly worried Matt said "What happened man?"

"Well you see, Sora and I kind of did _it_ a while back and-"

"Dude! Congratulations!" Matt exclaimed

"Yeah…" Tai said scratching the back of his head "Well you see, the thing is, she's pregnant now…"

"No protection? That was stupid." Matt said

"No, we did, but I guess it didn't really work." Tai said

"Just too much of a man for it then!" Matt laughed

Tai chocked on his saliva and began coughing as Matt laughed even harder.

"I've got to _**cough cough**_ call some of the others _**cough**_ talk to you later" Tai said as he hung up.

Sora dialed Davis' house first deciding to get Tai's double out of the way first.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other end

"Hello, this is Sora, I was wondering if I could speak to Davis." Sora said

"Sure," The voice said again.

Sora heard shuffling and the voice saying something to Davis that Sora couldn't quite make out.

"Hey Sora." Davis said confusedly

"Hey Davis. Listen, something big happened and Tai and I decided to call our friends and let them know." Sora said

"Ok," Davis said still confused as to why Tai wouldn't call him himself.

"So," Sora said blushing "Long story short, I'm pregnant with Tai's baby."

"What?" Davis said

"You heard me." Sora said

"No I didn't Jun was yelling something. What happened?" Davis said

Sora sighed and said "I'm going to have Tai's baby."

"What! Really!" Davis said

"Yes really." Sora said

"Wow, say why didn't Tai call and tell me?" Davis asked

"No idea. Gotta go!" Sora said quickly before hanging up.

"Hello, may I please speak to TK?" Tai said after he had dialed the Takaishi number and TK's mom had answered.

"Sure, just a moment. TK, Phone for you!" she called

"Hello?"

"Hey TK, it's Tai."

"Oh, hey Tai." TK said

"I need to talk to you about something." Tai said

'oh shit' TK though "Uh.. sure Tai what about? Oh wait hold on a sec."

Tai heard TK talking to someone then say "Ok, so what is it you need?"

"Is someone there?" Tai asked

"Uh, yeah. Cody's here with me." TK said

"Great!" Tai said "Put it on speaker phone, he should hear this too."

"Uh… ok." TK said then "Can you hear us?"

"Loud and clear." Tai said "You?"

"Yeah" he heard Cody say

"So, Sora told me something interesting yesterday." Tai began

"What was it?" TK asked ecstatic that the conversation wasn't about his relations with Tai's sister.

"She's Pregnant." Tai said

"Oh man…" TK said

"Well it's not that bad. We decided to keep it, and I proposed to her. It could be worse, she could have said no, or it could be someone else's baby." Tai said

'That's true" Cody said

"Well I've still got to call Mimi and Ken, so I'll talk to you guys later." Tai said

"Ok, Later Tai." TK said and hung up.

"So…" Cody said "Dodge any bullets recently?"

Sora dialed Joe's cell phone and got his voice mail.

"Hello, you have reached the phone of Joe Kido, please leave a message after the beep"

"Hey Joe, it's Sora. Give me a call when you get this message, it's really important." Sora said then hung up and brought up and dialed Izzy.

Ring

Ring

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Sora, is Izzy available?"

"Oh, hello Sora, yes he is, let me get him for you." Izzy's mom said

After a moment Sora heard "Hey Sora. What's up?"

"Well," Sora said 'might as well be direct…' she thought then continued "I'm pregnant."

"Do you know who the father is?" Izzy said

"What! Of course I do! What do you think I'm sleeping around or something!" Sora shouted

"No, I, uh… So who is the father?" Izzy asked

"It's Tai." Sora said her mood swinging back to neutral

Izzy sighed in relief "That's good to hear. You know, you should contact Gennia about this, the child will most likely be a Digidestined, and he, of all people, should know."

"I still have to call Yolei and Joe, could you tell Gennia for me?" Sora asked

"Sure." Izzy said

Sora heard key strokes through the phone and said "Thanks, talk to you later."

"Yeah." Izzy said "Bye."

"Hello?"

"Hello? Mimi? It's Tai."

"Oh hey Tai" Mimi said cheery as ever

"So Sora and I have big news." Tai said

"Don't tell me, you bought her a promise ring! That's so cute Tai!" Mimi said

"Well not exactly." Tai said "I did buy her a ring, but not a promise ring."

"What kind then? A nice big ruby ring? Red, like her crest." Mimi said

"Well… no, I bought her an engagement ring." Tai said

Mimi squealed into the phone so loud that Tai had to take the phone away from his ear and hold it at arm's length to prevent permeate damage.

"Oh my god! That's soooooo adorable!" Mimi said

Tai caught her before she went too far into her rant and said "But that's not the main reason I'm calling."

"Oh? What could possibly be bigger than that? Unless Matt is getting married too! Oh! To who?" Mimi said

Tai began to think he made a poor trade. "No, Matt's not getting married."

"Joe then?"

"No. Sora's pregnant." Tai said before Mimi could guess another male Digidestined "and I'm the dad."

"Oh my god." Mimi whispered, while proving Tai wrong that a whisper was within her vocal range. "That is so great!" Mimi shouted forcing Tai to once again pull the phone away from his ear.

"Oh, I bet it'll look just like you, only with Sora's hair color, or eyes! And if it's a girl, with long brown hair and…" it was obvious Mimi was going to be talking for a very VERY long time. So Tai gently placed the phone down and pulled out his cell to make his last call while Mimi was still going.

"Well if she said it's important then maybe you should call her and see what's wrong." Yolei said

"I guess you're right, but I wanted to know if you had heard anything from her yet." Joe said

Yolei heard the beeps that indicated a call on her other line "Hold on a sec Joe, I'm getting another call."

"Hello?" Yolei said

"Hello. Is Yolei available?" a voice asked

"Speaking." Yolei answered

"Oh, hey Yolei it's Sora." Sora said

"Oh, yeah. Joe called me and said you had something really important to say." Yolei said "Hold on a sec, he's on the other line, I'll patch you onto that conversation."

"Ok." Sora said

"Joe? You still there?" Yolei asked

"Still me." Sora said

"Oops" Yolei said and pressed the flash button on her phone

"Joe?"

"Yeah." Joe said

"It's Sora on the other line, I'm going to three way call her in so you can talk too." Yolei said

"Oh, ok." Joe said

Yolei pressed a few buttons on her phone then said "Hello? Sora? You there?"

"Yeah. Did it work?" Sora asked

"I don't know. Joe?" Yolei said

"Yeah, I'm here." Joe said

"Great, so what's so important Sora?" Yolei asked

"Well, Tai and I are going to have a baby." Sora said

"Oh my god, that's so romantic!" Yolei said

Joe however was less enthused "Do you guys really feel ready for that?"

"Well we didn't really plan this ahead of time, we just decided to keep it." Sora said

"And that's it? This is a huge commitment." Joe said

"We know. Tai also proposed to me." Sora said

Yolei was positively giddy making sounds most would think beyond human vocal chords.

"If that's what you want, then everyone will support you, I guess I'm just being pessimistic." Joe said

"No, you're just being cautious, like you always are." Sora said.

"Girls dig that." Yolei teased

Sora giggled and said "Yeah, anyway, I've got to go. I'm meeting Tai for dinner so we can plan on a way to get my mom to forgive him."

"Ok, later. Oh wait!" Yolei said

"What?" Sora asked

"Can Mimi and I start working on your bridal shower?" Yolei asked

"Talk to Kari, all three of you can work on it if you want." Sora said

Yolei began happily squealing again and Joe said "Ok, later Sora."

"Bye." Sora said as she hung up.

"Ichijouji Residence, Stingmon speaking."

"Hello this is Tai and, wait, Stingmon?" Tai asked

"Yes, Mrs. Ichijouji needed some help decorating and needed someone taller." Stingmon said

"Err… Ok. Is Ken available to speak?" Tai asked

"Just a moment" Stingmon said

Tai grabbed the other phone and said "Uh huh" As Mimi kept talking about all the possible ways to paint the baby's room.

"Hello." Ken said as he took the phone

"Hey Ken, it's Tai. Got some big news for you." Tai said

"Oh really?" Ken said

"Yeah." Tai said "Sora and I are getting married."

"Congratulations, Tai." Ken said "But I suspect there's another reason you called."

"Have you ever thought of being a detective?" Tai joked

"Yes." Ken said "So what else is going on?"

"Well Sora's pregnant." Tai said "Hold on a sec."

Tai grabbed the other phone again and gave Mimi another "Uh huh"

"What was that?" Ken asked

"Mimi's on the other phone, she hasn't stopped talking since I told her about the baby. She's gone from the appearance, to the baby's room, and now she's gotten to what _hats_ it'll wear"

Ken laughed and said "Well you're going to buy it a pair of goggles, right?"

"Heck yeah, that or steal my old pair back from Davis. Well, I've got dinner with Sora in a bit so I'll talk to you later." Tai said

"Later" Ken answered then hung up.

Tai then walked over to his computer and grabbed his microphone then recorded himself saying "Uh huh" and set it to loop every ten seconds. He gently picked up the phone Mimi was on and set in front of his speakers and left for his dinner.

--

DT: This chapter is a sort of gift for pranksta-4-lyf, who requested it in the reviews. It's just a small bonus so I didn't edit it as intensely as I normally do, so there's likely to be several mistakes. It was just a fun joke chapter, but I hope you enjoy it never the less. If you want something special to happen request it in a review, odds are I'll do it, because, right now, I have no idea where this story will go next.


	5. Don't let your problems snowball

Winter Days

Chapter Four: Don't let your problems Snowball

A week into their engagement and Sora's mother still refused to speak to Tai. Though the chosen of courage would not give up so easily, He was determined to get Mrs. Takenouchi to bury the hatchet before he married her daughter.

Tai walked the familiar path to the Takenouchi apartment and knocked on their door. As expected Mrs. Takenouchi answered the door.

"Sora's not home." She said upon seeing Tai, and then began to close the door

Tai put his hand on the door to stop her from pushing it closed "I know I wanted to talk to you. Maybe get you to forgive me."

"Forgive you? You destroy my daughter's dreams for the future and you expect me to forgive you?" Toshiko shrieked.

"I know things will change when the baby is born, but don't make it sound like she's the only one who's going to be affected, mine will too. With a family I won't be able to do many of the things I wanted to, but I'm doing everything I can to make things right." Tai said.

"Do you honestly believe putting a ring on her finger will fix things?" Toshiko said.

"Don't you? I love Sora, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, baby or not." Tai said.

"That's a lie! You're lying just like _he_ did! Leave!" She bellowed overpowering Tai and slamming the door.

'So much for talking things out." Tai thought.

Tai walked home trying to think of a way to get Sora's mom to forgive him. He knew if he didn't every time Mrs. Takenouchi looked at her grandchild she would be filled with nothing more than her hate for Tai, not love for the child that shares a quarter of her blood. Tai needed a plan, but had none.

"How'd it go?" Matt asked walking up to Tai.

"Not so good." Tai answered.

"Well what did you say?" Matt asked.

"When she accused me of wanting to marry Sora just because of the baby, I told her the same thing I told everyone else." Tai said.

"That you'd marry her whether or not she had the baby." Matt said.

"Yeah, but then she freaked out and said I was lying, just like someone else did." Tai said.

"What did she mean by that?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, but whoever lied, that's what's making her hate me and distrust me." Tai said

"Brilliant deduction Ken." Matt mocked.

"Shut up." Tai said.

"You want my advice? Call Sora when you get home, she may know what her mom was talking about." Matt said.

"Great advice Joe." Tai replied.

"Shut up" Matt answered then broke off and started walking to his apartment.

When Tai got home he took Matt's advice and called Sora.

"Hello?" She said when she answered the phone.

"Guess who?" Tai said.

"Hey Tai, I was hoping to hear from you." Sora said "So what's up?"

"I went to talk to your mom today, try and get this whole thing to be water under the bridge." Tai said.

"Didn't work, did it?" Sora said.

"No, but when I told her that I'd marry you baby or no baby, she said 'that's a lie, you're lying just like _he_ did' any idea who _he_ is?" Tai asked

"I've got an idea." Sora said

"Who?" Tai asked

"My dad." Sora said "But not the one you know."

"What?"

"Haruhiko Takenouchi isn't my real father; my biological father is some American man I never met." Sora said.

For the first time in his life Tai was at a lack for words "So what happened?" was all he could think to say.

"I'm not clear on the details; mom doesn't like to talk about it, but from what she told me they got into an argument a month after I was born, he left 'to take a walk' and never came back. Mom remarried a year later, and became Mrs. Takenouchi" Sora said

"Your real dad, do you know what his name is?" Tai asked

"Kyle Chance." Sora said bitterly

"Thanks Sor, I think I figured out a way to get your mom to forgive me." Tai said

"What? How?" Sora asked

"You'll see. Love you, bye." Tai said before hanging up and dialing Izzy's number.

"Hello?" Izzy said.

"It's Tai, I need a favor." Tai said in a tone best described as his urgent heroic voice.

"What is it?" Izzy said expecting a Digital World Dilemma

"Just come over, I'll tell you when you get here." Tai said

"On my way." Izzy said before hanging up

--

"You want me to what?" Izzy said

"Find Sora's dad." Tai said after filling him in

"I thought something was wrong in the Digital world!" Izzy said

"Sorry," Tai said, "but this is important."

"Why? So Sora's dad left, but she's got someone who's more of a father now, trudging up the past can only do harm." Izzy said

"I need to find out why he left, it's the only way Sora's mom will ever forgive me." Tai said

"I see, so this is about-"

"Burying the hatchet." Tai finished

"Alright, I'll help. Next time though, make sure I know the world's not in peril." Izzy said taking out his laptop.

Tai laughed and said "I'll try and remember."

After a short time Izzy said "Alright what was the name again?"

"Kyle Chance." Tai said

"Right…" Izzy continued to type things into his laptop until he said "Got it!"

"You found him?" Tai said

Izzy paused to read the information he found "I found him, but I don't think you'll be able to talk to him."

"Why not? Where's he at?" Tai said

"The cemetery." Izzy said "He's dead."

"What?"

"He's been dead for nearly nineteen years now." Izzy said

"Wait a minute, maybe that's why he never came back after the argument!" Tai said "Can you get a cause of death?"

"Hit by a car." Izzy said

"Thanks for the help Izzy." Tai said

"No problem, but what are you going to do now that you know?" Izzy said

"Tell her. Maybe if she knows Kyle didn't walk out on her, she can forgive me, and believe me." Tai said

"Good luck." Izzy said.

"Thanks, I'll probably need it." Tai said

Tai walked back to the Takenouchi apartment and knocked on the door, a moment passed then Sora opened it and hugged him.

"Hey there handsome, what are you doing here?" She asked

"I need to talk to you and your mom." Tai said

"Tai, what's wrong?" she asked having had picked up the mournful tone in Tai's voice.

"I think I know how to get your mom to forgive me, but I wish there was another way." Tai said. He looked at her and saw fear in her eyes, fear that what he would say would ruin everything. "Don't worry Sor, I'm still with you until the end, I just learned something from the past that you and your mom need to know."

Sora withheld her sigh of relief because, although he had pushed back her fears of him breaking off their engagement and having Sora get an abortion, she was still worried about what information Tai had discovered. "Come on in." Sora said

Tai walked in and let Sora guide him to the living room. He sat in a chair as Sora went to find her mother. A few short moments later both walked back into the living room with Toshiko wearing a face of disgust.

"What is it you want to tell me now?" She said as Sora stayed silent and walked over to Tai.

"Sora told me about your ex-husband, and how it ended, but I found out the rest of the story, the part you don't know." Tai said then continued before he could be interrupted "The day you two argued and he left to blow off some steam, he wasn't intending to leave forever. He was walking to who knows where, when he was hit by a car, the impact killed him instantly. He stayed true to his vows, he only left you in the hands of death."

"You… you're lying… It can't be true…" Mrs. Takenouchi said

"I'm so sorry." Tai said "But I'm not lying. Find a newspaper from the next day, his name is on the obituaries."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked

"Because-" Tai began

"Because he wants your forgiveness and he wants you to believe he loves me and will stay true to me, just like Kyle, just like dad." Sora said

"I'm sorry." Toshiko said "Please give me some time alone."

Tai and Sora began to leave when Mrs. Takenouchi said "Tai." He turned around "I'm glad your marrying Sora."

--

--

DT: Sorry I haven't been around that much recently. All I've done is make one Valentines fic, and it was really thrown together. Truth be told, I don't have as much free time as I used to, I've found myself a real great girl and we've been dating for a while, so she's taking up a lot of my free time. Between talking to her, and all the things she's introduced me to, time has been difficult to come by. Also, having few ideas left doesn't help. Anyway, I'll try my best to make more stories for you soon.

So, I hope you enjoyed this story, like I said before, I'll keep making more chapters as long as you keep telling me I'm doing a good job and should keep going. So, the Digital Typhoon may have a new Girlfriend, but he still doesn't own Digimon.


End file.
